The Lioness Princess (Thomas O'Malley's Style)
Thomas O'Malley's movie-spoof of "The Swan Princess". ''Cast *Baby Odette-Sheegwa Miao (Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat)'' *''Young Odette-Rita (Animaniacs)'' *''Mid-teen Odette/Young Adult Odette/Young Adult Odette-Becky Thatcher (Tom Sawyer 2000)'' *''Adult Odette-Duchess (The Aristocats)'' *''Swan Odette-Lyra (Jungle Emperor, Onward Leo!)'' *''Young Derek-Tom Cat Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids)'' *''Mid-teen Derek/Young Adult Derek/Young Adult Derek-Tom Sawyer (Tom Sawyer 2000)'' *''Adult Derek-Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats)'' *''Lord Rothbart-King Cat (Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale)'' *''Rothbart's Back-Up Singers-Zazu, Marina and Cleo (Banjo the Woodpile Cat)'' *''Great Animal-Verokron (Ultraman Ace)'' *''Jean-Bob-Jerry (Tom and Jerry)'' *''Speed-Bucky (Kimba the White Lion)'' *''Puffin-Pauley Cracker (Kimba the White Lion) *Queen Uberta-Mama Kitty (Sanrio World of Animation) '' *''Bird Uberta-Lucy (Sanrio World of Animation)'' *''King William-Tom (Tom and Jerry) '' *''King William's Captain-Top Cat'' *''Lord Rogers-Papa Kitty (Sanrio World of Animation) '' *''Reptile Rogers-Ganta (Sanrio World of Animation)'' *''Bromley-Doraemon'' *''Monkey Bromley-G'Bubu (Animalia) '' *''Chamberlain-Artemis (Sailor Moon)'' *''Pig Chamberlain-Babe'' *''Bridgit the Witch-Luna (Sailor Moon)'' *''Target Practice Elephant-Pao Pao (Doraemon: The Records of Nobita, Spaceblazer)'' *''Target Practice Fox-Tod (Plague Dogs)'' *''Target Practice Lion-Brave Heart Lion (Care Bears)'' *''Target Practice Bear-Tenderheart Bear (Care Bears)'' *''Target Practice Moose-Noble Heart Horse (Care Bears)'' *''Target Practice Stork-Cozy Heart Penguin (The Care Bears Movie)'' *''Target Practice Boar-Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Movie) *Target Practice Duck-Serge (Open Season)'' *''Alligators in the Moat-Outlanders (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride)'' *''Mouse-Muru (Balto II: Wolf's Quest)'' *''Dragon-Smaug (The Hobbit)'' *''Fly-Beautifly (Pokemon)'' *''Dragonfly-Butterfly (The Last Unicorn)'' *''The Singing Men-King Cat's Henchmen, Top Cat and Alley Cats and Scat Cat and Alley Cats'' *''The Princesses on Parade-Lulu Caty, Susu Caty, Mimi Caty, Panda, Rabbit, Cow, Hen and Sheeo (Lulu Caty and Friends), Princess Cadance and Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)'' *''The Singing Chorus during "Princesses of Parade"-Various Animals (The Little Mermaid)'' *''The Birds in Puffin's Army-Iago and Zazu (Aladdin and The Lion King)'' *''The Prince that Jean-Bob thought was him-Yakko Warner (Animaniacs)'' *''The Lady who faints after seeing a frog-Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs)'' ''Scence: *The Lioness Princess Part 1 - Prologue'' *''The Lioness Princess Part 2 - "This Is My Idea"'' *''The Lioness Princess Part 3 - What Else Is There?'' *''The Lioness Princess Part 4 - King Cat Attacks Tom'' *''The Lioness Princess Part 5 - At Lion Lake'' *''The Lioness Princess Part 6 - "Practice, Practice, Practice"'' *''The Lioness Princess Part 7 - Assemble for Counting'/Catching the Fire'' *''The Lioness Princess Part 8 - Jerry and Bucky/"Far Longer Than Forever"'' *''The Lioness Princess Part 9 - Pauley Cracker''/Duchess and King Cat's Confrontation *''The Lioness Princess Part 10 - Mama Kitty and Papa Kitty/Thomas O'Malley in the Library'' *''The Lioness Princess Part 11 - "No Fear"'' *''The Lioness Princess Part 12 - Thomas O'Malley and Doraemon/The Search Begins'' *''The Lioness Princess Part 13 - It's Not What It Seems'' *''The Lioness Princess Part 14 - Thomas O'Malley'' Finds Duchess/King Cat Confronts Again *''The Lioness Princess Part 15 - King Cat's Latest Scheme Yet ("No More Mr. Nice Guy")'' *''The Lioness Princess Part 16 - Where is Doraemon?/At King Cat's Dungeon'' *''The Lioness Princess Part 17 - At Mama Kitty's Kingdom ("To The Ball")'' *''The Lioness Princess Part 18 - Pauley Cracker'''s Big Idea/"Princesses on Parade" *''The Lioness Princess Part 19 - The Unexpected Guest'' *''The Lioness Princess Part 20 - Cat-Aid'' *''The Lioness Princess Part 21 - In the Ballroom/Duchess Flies, Thomas O'Malley Gallops'' *''The Lioness Princess Part 22 - Thomas O'Malley Battles King Cat (a.k.a Verokron)'' *''The Lioness Princess Part 23 - Happily Ever After'' *''The Lioness Princess Part 24 - End Credits'' ''Movie Used: Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: Poster:'' Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:The Swan Princess Movie-Spoof